


The Morning

by aquilasaurus



Series: Winter at the Castle [7]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Ada and Hecate wake up to a snowfall outside their window. Ficlet.Day 1 of the Winter Fluff Event: First Snowfall.





	The Morning

She was not ready to open her eyes. Ada flexed her toes, feeling the stretch in her calves, and rolled halfway over to face the other side of the bed, where she knew Hecate’s body was pressed into the mattress. She flopped an arm in that direction, and made contact with a waist. 

Reluctantly, she cracked one eye open.

Hecate was gazing at her, her heavy dark curls framing her face and tumbling down her body, skimming over the curve of her shoulders. Ada's eyes drifted to where her skin met the quilt, and she lost her train of thought. Although Hecate was not smiling, her eyes were wide and bright. She was evidently much more awake than Ada. Ada wanted to ask something, but her mouth would not open properly. It was strangely light in the room. She blinked.

Her mind registered belatedly that Hecate was tugging her closer, pulling her up toward the window. Her breath fogged up the glass.

Ada peered out and saw tiny white flecks dancing their way down to the ground. The grass, the trees were already blanketed. Even the ledge outside her window was a clean white.

An unexpected delight welled up inside Ada. She turned back toward Hecate, who eagerly closed the distance between them. As their lips met and melded against one another, Ada’s sleepy mind swirled like the flurries outside. The world was beautiful, and it was early yet.

She let out a small sigh of contentment against Hecate's mouth, drawing the pink quilt closer around their bare skin and pushing Hecate onto her back. At last, she felt Hecate smile.


End file.
